I Met a Halfa
by dxphantom
Summary: After loosing there house to a explosion Danny,Jazz,Maddie and Jack must move to seattle. The i carly gang is getting ready for there halloween speacil and need another act for the show. Spencer is building a mini ghost portal. What will happen when the two shows collide.
1. Chapter 1

Noticed there wasn't alot of I Carly and DP crossovers so dicided to write one. Here it is.

P.S this is my first big story since ecto invesigation.

It was the wednesday before Halloween. Carly and Freddie Were in the iCarly studio getting ready for iCarly and waiting for Sam.

" Come on Sam I texted you a half an hour where are you." Carly moned." Where couldn't she be" Freddie added typing on his computer. '' uugh he freddie.'' Carly said trying to take her mind off sam." Did you here about the new family moving in ."

" Yeah turns out they are geting the double floor one down at the end of the hall." freddie said. " They are a family of four and I guess they have a boy our age and will be going to bridgeway and have a 16 year old girl." " You guess" Carly asked not understanding. " Lewbert complained shout that today to my mom while he was well trimming the hair off his wart." Freddie answered getting the gosebumps. Just then the elevator door opened and Sam came walking out hold a bucket of wings." Hello peeps" Sam said sitting down in the car seat.

" Where have you been the show starts in five minutes." Carly asked. " Well I was coming here,saw a KFC sign, took a bus, spend 5 doallars for this bucket, got back on the bus, here I am."

Sam said taking another bight of chicken. Carly grabbed the chicken. " No chicken now. the show is going to start any minute." Carly said. Then she sniffed the chicken. " It smells like a meatball''." Oh thats because on the bus a hobo dumped meatballs in the bucket." Sam answered. Carly admitatly droped the chicken.

[ I Carly theme song]

This is only the porologue chapter 1 today or tomarrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Danny Phantom title card.

That night a silver RV rolled into the rear parking lot at the bushwell plaza. two of the doors opened and a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit stepped out of one of the doors holding what looked like a bazooka with a flaming F on it. Coming out the other door a boy the age of 14 with raven black hair and a white t-shirt walked out struggling to pull out a suitcase. The teen finally managed to pull out the suitcase." Why did we pick seattle to live in why couldn't we get another house in Amity Park." The boy said trying to catch his breath. " Because Danny your father wanted to move to the city." His mother said." Well it's dad's fault he blew up our house. He had forgot to change the filter for the ghost portal." danny said starting to get cranky. He was so upset he had to move away from his only two friend. How was he going to make friends in Seattle. More inportantly how is he going to keep his secret. The drivers door poped open and a guy in a Ornage jumpsuit steped out. He was carrying two suitcases full of stuff withtheworFenton on it."Come on Danny this is perfect you will get to start fresh." Jack the guy in the ornge jumpsuit said starting to walk to the door." Your fathers right you get to make lot's of friends." Maddie said walking away. Danny moned andbegan following his parents.

iCarly screen change.

Meanwhile upstairs Carly woke up and heared some glass braking and some woke and grabed a magizine and started to tiptoe downstairs.

Down stairs she slowly walked to the light switch. then there was another Bang. She flipped the switch on. There was her older brother Spencer with some tools." Spencer what are you doing at Three twenty in the morning." Carly asked yawning." Well I got this idea"Spencer answered

"Oh no"

"What"

"Well every time you get an idea it always backfires." carly said." No it dosen't" Spencer answered. " Yeah it dose" Carly answered nodding her head." No it dosen't" Spencer answered. "Yeah how bout the time you stopped us from becomeing the first 24 hour web show." Carly said still mad with her brother from that day." Yeah but you got into the guines book of world records after all." Spencer said." so do you want to know what this is going to be''. " Well I'm up because of this."Carly answered .'' Well since next week is Halloween I discided to make a mini ghost portal" Spencer answered. "Spencer Ghost Portal since when did you become a scientist." Carly laughed. " Since 2:00 this morning" Spencer said. Just then the two herd people walking up the steps. Carly ran over to the peep hole. To see a man in a orange jumpsuit . Then a woman in a blue jump suit. Carly figured this family is the one moving in. Then a boy probably has just a little shorter than Sam walked by. He had raven black hair, Ice blue eyes,white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Something was odd about this boy. but Carly didn't have time to bother with turned around and startedto go upstairs. " Wait what broke down here." she asked. " Oh, well that... was...just..." Spencer began. Carly looked over and saw one of the window panels was knocked out. " I'll just go to lowe's" Spencer said sadly.

The Fenton's made it to there apartment. Jack turned the nob to the door. The fenton's walked in. Ther down stairs had two post, a wooden floor. There kitchen had ther sink, stove,and oven on the right. The microwave, counter, and cabinits in the center, the refrigorator on the right. Then there was a little step and ther was a narrow hallway which was where two bedrooms. "Well this is nice" Maddie said." We could put the couch here between the two post, The coffeetable infront of it. The TV. On the wall, We could put the dinner table up in that nook." "Yeah but where are we going to put the lab" jack said. " Let's go check upstairs" Maddie said. Jack and Maddie went up the stairs. Upstairs was another big room with another small room which was the master bedroom." This space is perfect for our lab." Jack said imagining a lab better then there old fenton works. "Jack I bet since we are in the city we will robably get more clients." Maddie said thinking of theme being on the news for something good. " Yeah and far away from that Danny phantom" Jack continued. What little they knew that he was right beneath them.

That's chapter 1 next chapter is where Danny meet's carly,sam,freddie. If you want to know why Jazz wasn't in this chapter. It's because she is still spending time in Amity Park saying goodbye to everyone. She will be in the book some point. more coming soon. Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school. Carly and Sam where at there locker's grabing stuff for four period. " So your brother is building a ghost portal." Sam asked grabing a algebra book. " A mini one but you know Spencer and electric wiring. So our house will probebly just you know...burst into a mushroom cloud" Carly answered. Just then The Two saw Freddie walking down the steps with a boy. " Hey who's the kid beside Freddie." Sam asked closing her locker. " Not sure." Carly answered closing her locker. Freddie and the boy walked over. " Oh Carly Sam this is a new student that is going to be at our school this is Danny Fenton." Freddie said. " Hello" Danny said. " Hello Danny I'm Carly Shay and this is my friend Sam." Carly said. " What's up" Sam said. "Hey arn'et you the boy who moved in boy the hall." Carly asked. " Yes" Danny answered. " Hey arn't you Carly and Sam from " " Thats us" Carly answered. " Yeah so don't at like a crazy person around us or I'll have to give you a royal fisbid." Sam added. boy don't I know how to get clubered by crazed fans danny thought. " So I asked Danny that after school he can go with us to the Groofy Smoothy." Freddie said. " Sure that would be great so Danny how are you enjoying Seattle." Carly asked. " Alright miss my only two friends, I get bullied by all the jocks here, The Mrs. Brigs is...well...scotishly anyoing and Mr. Howard is just plain old rude. So I guess OK" Danny said. Just then the bell ranged. " Well see you around.'' Carly said before her and Sam headed for class.

oOo

Carly's apartment

Spencer was working on his ghost portal. working with some steel he bought from the junkyard. " Well piece of steel met blow tourch. Then Spencer put a shield over his goggles over his eyes and turned on his blow torch and started wellding. Down the hall iin the Fenton's apartment the two where moving stuff in. They were mostly upstairs working on Fenton Work's Seattle. " Jack the Fenton ghost catcher isn't going to fit in the room we will have to put it over there" Maddie said pointing at a corner. " It's not right with out the Ghost Portal if I only wouldn't forced all my ghost stuff on Danny we wouldn't be in this mess." Jack said " Well I know you miss our old home but don't put the blame on you or Danny." Maddie said trying to make her husband feel better. " But our busniuss is nothing with out the ghost portal it aint like some nutjob will make a proto type that we can base constrution on." Jack said.

oOo

Groffy Smoothie.

Carly, Sam, Danny, Gibby and Danny were sitting at a table. The iCarly gang was telling Danny about there two crazy encounters with Nora Dirshillt. " So then T-bo and my mom drove t-bos bike right throught the door." Freedie said as all started to laught so hard. " So what did this fruitlooplook like" Danny asked. Sam pulled out her phone and showed her the photos of her." What is that on her stomatch." Danny asked." That's a chicken." Sam said. " a chicken mama should of made BBQ". Just then T-Bo walked by." Carly wanna buy this." T-Bo asked. Everyone looked at each other wieredly. " T-Bo'' Sam said

''What"

"There's nothing on the pole"

"Wow...This is odd."

T-Bo walked back to the kicthen.

" That was wierd." Carly said finally braking the sielence

" Yeah and I'm the wiered one around here" Gibby said taking a sip of his smoothie.

That's That.I Might post another chapter today and I will probably do another wrestling storie then take a break. So Please coment and yes I will add Gibby as a character in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carly's hallway. Gibby had gone home and Danny was going to meet Spencer. " So Danny what are your parents like." Carly asked. Danny wished she didn't ask that question. He has already made three really good friends and might lose it to one question." Come on Danny time doesn't fly." Sam said. " Sam the exact way to say that is time fly's so you know.." Freddie began till Sam began reaching into her pocket." Well you know average parents" Danny said. " Yeah what type of 'average' parents." Carly asked. " Well they are you know...ghost...hunters." Danny said in a shy tone. Carly, Sam and Freddie just looked at each other." What" all three said. " Well they use to run a small extermination thing called Fenton works and had weapons. Which my Dad being the geniues put's the word Fenton on everything." Danny said. " everything" Freddie repeated." everything,including beef jerky." Sam suddenly stopped doing anything." Sam." Carly asked." Jerky... in this very hall" Sam asked. " Let's go inside where you can eat something with no meat." Carly answered quickly opening the door." Well this is basically the main level." Carly said. " Wow it's pretty nice " Danny said. walking in." A what is that." Danny pointed to what looked like a base of a hexagon.'' Oh well that's my brother's what he thinks is his ghost portal" Carly said. Danny just froze in his spot." G..gh...ghost portal." Danny asked. " Yeah whats the problem" Carly asked. Danny couldn't say anything. out of all three portals two have turned people into halfas. Vlad Masters and himself." Ugh nothing nothings wrong." Danny said." Spencer where are you." Carly shouted. " I'm in the shower." Spencer called out. Freddie suddenly heard what sounded like a pig eating. " Hey do you hear that." Freddie asked. " Yeah it sounds like a hog eating" Danny turned and saw Sam eating a pizza slice." Sam" Carly moaned."What" Sam mumbled still with a piece of pizza hanging from her mouth.

oOo

Later that day Carly Sam Freddie and Danny were upstairs." So you prouduce icarly right here." Danny asked

" Yeah well Freddie does all the producing here" Carly said

" Hey that's the first time you to had added my name." Freddie said.

"Yeah and that's the end of your glory" Sam said lying on her back on a beanbag chair. Carly was also laying on a bean bag chair. The tree sighed." Whats the matter." Danny asked." Well we're planning for our Halloween special and we still need one more act." Carly answered. " Hey we can always do a haunted house thing."Freddie suggested." Nah" Carly and sam answered." Besides ghost arn't real." Sam said." Then how come Danny's parents are in a life ghostbusters business." Freddie responded." and that my hometown Amity Park is always getting attacked by ghost." Danny said." Wait that's it" Carly said standing up." What's it " Sam asked. "Danny's parents are ghost hunters let's do an interview with them."Carly anwered." Yeah that would work, it could also be like a long advertisement for Fenton Works." Freddie added." But iCarly is a comedy show not a boring talk show." Sam said. She didn't want to do this." Don't worry my dad and mom always embarrass themselves even not on a script." Danny said." Well I think where going to make a webcast." Carly said." I Belive we should have the sudden Spencer came running up the stairs." Carly." Spencer shouted." What" Carly asked." Who's that kid " Spencer asked. " Spencer this is Danny Fenton Danny this is my brother Spencer." Carly answered. " Nice to meet you Carly do we have 15 wires." Spencer asked." What for " Carly asked." For the ghost portal." Spencer answered."No we don't but you know Danny's parents are ghost hunters and would probably love to see 't they." Carly asked." ugh sure" Danny answered.

Thats it for this chapter. Next up is when The iCarly gang goes to Danny's new comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was Sunday morning at the Shay apartment and Carly and Sam were in the kitchen.

" Oh I am so excited today." Carly said sitting down at the just stared at her.

"Why?''Sam asked in a sleepy tone.

" Well we're going to a ghost hunting house ain't that a little exciting" Carly asked.

''Ugh haven't you realized that Fenton works doesn't have a single customer." Sam said.

Just then the door bursted open and Freddie came in.

"Morning peeps"Freddie stopped by the couch to see Spener bolting a new side to the ghost portal. The inside was about a yard tall,

"So I got our main camera, The Hat Cam and a mic." Freddie said placing each item on the counter accidently placing the mic on Sam's Cream then licked the mic clean and continued eating.

"Why did you asked for the hat cam?" Freddie asked still unsure why yesterday after Danny left Carly asked for it.

"Well ummmmmm...I think something is wired with Danny." Carly said.

"Why ?"Freddie asked. "Well haven't you noticed that when you stand near him it gets freezing,or that he reacted funny when I told him that spencer was building a ghost portal." Carly said

"So what do you belive he is a ghost.'' Sam laughed.

"Well I kind of noticed that when we were in the studio he covered his mouth and a mist came out."Freddie said.

"Ok fine we will take the nerds cap" Sam moaned.

oOo

Later that day around noon. Jack was daydreaming a little too much about iCarly advertising.

" I can imagine it Fenton Works getting phone call after phone call for ghost exterminations" Jck presumed in a happy cheerful voice.

Maddie usely supported Jack but he has babld on about this since Danny told him." Just think a huge line waiting outside our hallway to come in." He babbled on."But then we would have to spend 50 grand for a bigger space." He mumbled to himself.

"Dad haven't you thought enough about this." Danny questioned.

"Not at all son just think about your popularity in your new school." Jack explained.

" No because in Amity Park I was the Dunce of the school." Danny moaned.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Danny said.

He was so releaved to get out of the room. Danny ran up to the peep-hole to see Carly, Sam, and Freddie with camera equipment.

" Hey guys." Danny greeted in a tired voice.

"Hey Danny" Carly answered in a more happier tone.

"Please come in" Danny Said moving aside.

Carly came in looking normal, Sam was wearing a hat, and Freddie pushed a cart of techno stuff into the living room.

" Wow nice place." Freddie commented.

"Yeah better than my place." Sam added.

"I know it looks big but Mom hasn't gotten to putting everything out, We have the nook set up, The T.V is out, But we don't have a couch.

" Why don't you have a couch." Carly asked.

"Well...my dad could have tasered it with a ghost laser." Danny said.

Just than Jack came slamming into the stair banister Carrying something covered in green slime.

"Danny... one... of...my...gadgets exploded." Jack puffed out.  
Sam began chuckling and Freddie gave Carly the This is a bad idea look.

Hey finally got another chapter in. Next chapter is the recording.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The iCarly gang trotted up the stair with Danny and Jack to the lab.

"Wow this is amazing." Carly said getting into the large room.

"Yeah man…you got a diagia 2." Freddie said.

"Yeah Freddie if you love it some much then why not marry it." Sam said. Freddie gave a mean look at her.

"OK I'm ready." Jack said.

"Cool i 2…"

"Ok ugh what do I do" Jack asked.

"Cut." Carly said.

"Just show them your ecto weapons." Danny suggested.

"Ok then." Jack answered giving him a thumbs up. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long day." Danny moaned putting his head between his arms.

20 cuts and one gadget later.

"This here is the Fenton ghost gabber. It translate what ghost say." Jack said in proud voice.

"great." Everyone moaned. It had taking a half hour to get from the intro to the second gadget.

"Oh it gets better." Danny whispered.

Just then the gabber said. "OH it gets better…fear me!''

"Yeah ugh unfortunately it only translate what Danny says." Jack said in disappointment. Carly got suspicions again about Danny.

3 Gadgets and 1 ecto explosion later.

"So here is the Fenton Thermos. It captures ghost. But since it doesn't work it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word Fenton on it." Jack said picking up a silver thermos.

"So if it let's say worked how would it work?" Freddie asked.

"Well you would push this button here and a stream of blue light would suck a ghost in it." Jack explained.

"Only if it could work on Freddie." Sam insulted.

4 more boring gadgets, 2 ecto explosions and one horrible bathroom brake later.

"Now this here is the BOOOOO-I rang!" Jack said.

"It is supposed to detect ghost energy like this."

Jack few the boomerangs out the window and a split second latter it came back and ran into Danny.

More suspicion for Carly.

"Ugh yeah another gadget that apparently goes after Danny."

"Maybe Danny is harvesting ghost energy." Sam chuckled.

"What…me…no that would be s-silly." Danny said in a quick way.

Carly now was sure something was up with Danny.

Ok finally got this chapter in. Well the reason I was holding off for such a long time is I'm setting the last chapter or two for Halloween. Well please comment or PM me about how this story is going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday began as normal in Carly's apartment. Her Brother blasting a blotorch .

But nothing intresting happened till 4th period.

Carly was grabbing here book's out of her locker. She heard a sound like a pig eating a hog. She leand over her locker door.

"Sam, why are you eating...what is that" Carly asked.

"ugh a Two pound peice of meat." Sam answered."My mom fed my food to our three leged Cat."

Just then Danny and Freddie walked up.

"Hey guys" Dany and Freddie said.

"Hey Danny" Carly responded.

"hey what about me" Freddie asked.

"Ugh..hello fredword." Sam moaned.

"So how is iCarly's Halloween plan going along" Dannyasked.

"Pretty good, Your dad's ecto clips will be the fanally." Carly said.

Just then Danny felt a coldness sprint up his he didn't have felt since leaving Amity Park.

His ghost sense went off. He perred over Carly's shoulder. He saw a gray mist but he knew it wasn't anything to worry about. Well not to worry about the mist at least. He realized The iCarly gang was staring right at him.

"Danny are you ok."  
Carly asked.

"ugh yeah I'm fine...yeah totally fine no-nothing to worry a-abo-about" Danny stutered.

Sam gave him the glare.

"Alright fine,I tell you,when we go home."Danny said.

oOo

Later onat around five o'clock in the iCarly studio.

"So your making us belive that you have ghost poweres." Sam asked.

"Yeah I told you the story showed you my aperance in ghost form,whta else do you want me to do cut my bloodlines?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Sam began to trail off.

"Sam." Freddie and Carly said.

"So your a real life' famous' superhero?'' Freddie asked.

"Yes."Danny responded.

"Danny you should be our gueston iCarly for our Halloween special." Carly said.

"Well maybe... on two conditions." Dannysaid.

"Ok" The gang said.

"one, I don't reveal my secret identity snd I'm only refered to as Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"totally." Freddie said.

"and two make sure no fans come in." Dannysasid.

"Defitantly."

oOo

Fenton household.

Jack was up in his lab working on a new weapon that had exploded yesterday. He was still trying to figure out how to build a new goht portal.

Maddie came up carrying a box of tools.

"Jack here are the last of the boxes." maddie said.

"Oh" jack said in a depressed voice.

"Jack will you stop moaring over the ghost portal."  
"No I just can't figure out another way to build one it ain't like a prototype is being built down the hall.

BANG!

oOo

Green Smoke spud from Spencer's ghpst Portal.

It wasn't anything big but any electriocal wiring always goes wrong with Spencer.

Well this chapter is in the books. Last chapter for this week. I'm going to go camping friday through Sunday but I will be back. Please comment or PM me. I'm bringing my iPhone so you can PM me over the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Fenton's raced down the hall just after the explosion. Of course Jack tried to grab every single weapon. Maddie kicked the door opened and smoke billowed from the apartment. When the smoke finally cleared Spencer was sitting on the couch with his face pitch black.

"Oh hey." Spencer said in a hushed voice.

"Ugh did something exploded.'' Jack asked.

"Well some wire caught on fire." Spencer said. "Electrical wiring isn't my thing."

"So what are you building that exploded."Maddie asked.

"Oh just a small ghost portal." Spencer said.

"A ghost portal." Jack asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Yes finally!" Jack said cheerfully.

Then Carly, Sam, Freddie and Danny came racing down the steps.

"What the heck happened?" Carly asked.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here."Sam said.

"No just my ghost portal exploded. "Spencer said.

Danny then realized his parents were here.

Oh great he thought.

"So Danny are these your parents?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Danny said in a shy voice.

"So Spencer do you need help from someone who knows how to build a portal?'' Jack asked.

"Heck yeah you want to help." Jack asked.

"Yeah and can we build it in my house?" Jack asked.

"Sure I don't have a place here." Spencer said. "Here grab that end and I'll grab the other."

Jack grunted as he picked it up.

"Oh I shouldn't have that much fudge. "He groaned.

oOo

Tuesday came at school and iCarly began advertising the Halloween.

"Watch iCarly." Carly said to someone handing out a flier.  
"Man this iCarly is going to be the highest with Danny..."Sam began.

"Shhhhh!"Freddie, Carly, and Danny said.

"Ok Danny Phantom." Sam said. "Still after saving the world from some dude and learning your parents appreciate you why would you turn everything back to normal."

"How about people who stalk you." Danny said. "And did you really have to put me on the poster."

"Well at least it is your ghost form of you." Freddie said trying to cheer him up.

Just then a football player came up.

"Hey watch iCarly tomarrow."Carly said.

"I Carly ea." The football player chuckled." What the nerd show since the new kid is on Na."

He crumbled it and tossed it in the trash and walked away.

"And just when I thought I was away from bullies." Danny moaned.

Ok that's that. Next chapter is the last chapter and yes I am making a series on this since iCarly is ending in November. I may not have the next chapter up by Halloween since of Hurricane Sandy and my power will probably go out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys I survived super storm Sandy. Still getting rain, a town eight miles away is flooded so I am stuck in my house and my cat just jumped up beside me. Well here you go.

Chapter 9

Halloween had finally come and that met the iCarly Halloween special.

It was toward the evening and Carly Sam Freddie and Danny were up in the studio.

"Come on where is Sam." Carly moaned. It was 7:57 only three minutes left till the Halloween special.

"Probably raiding the refrigerator." Freddie chuckled.

"Of course she is."Carly answered.

"So…"Danny began to trail off trying to change the subject. "Where am I supposed to stay till the end?" Danny was in his ghost form.

"Um back there. "Carly said.

Danny walked over to the wall and stood there for a second.

"There's Barth all over the floor." Danny gaged.

"Ugh..I forgot to clean that up, Just hover then." Carly groaned.

Just then Sam came through the doorway drinking some Pepsi out of a can.

"Sam where did you get the Pepsi? "Carly asked.

"Ugh your refrigerator." Sam answered. She placed the Pepsi down.

"Freddie how many more minutes till we go on?" Carly asked

"Ugh 15 seconds." Freddie said.

Sam quickly got over to Carly.

"In Five four three two."

Carly: It's me Carly.

Sam: and Sam

Both: and this is Carly's Halloween special.

Carly: Creepy music

Sam: oooooWeeeeWoooooo

Carly: Tonight we have many Spectacular acts including

Sam: The redo of the Hobo who thought the vampires nose was a fruit

Carly: clips of a real ghost busters and

Both: a special appearance of Danny Phantom

OOo

Carly: Ok

Sam: Ok

Carly: Ok

Sam: Ok

Carly : I think that's enough Ok

Sam: Ok

Carly: Well earlier this week we went to a real life ghost hunting HQ.

Sam: Take a look

The screen turned on to show the videos from the visit to Jack's attic.

[The following dialogue is from the screen]

Jack: This here is the ghost gabber it translates what ghost say.

Danny: Don't worry it gets better

Gabber: Don't worry it gets better Fear Me!

Jack: Ugh yeah unfortunately it adds fear me and only works on Danny.

[End of clip]

Sam: Ok I guess this an example of Ghostbusters gone wrong.

Carly: and that is how Fenton work runs your local ghost exterminators.

Sam: ummmm!

Carly: And now

Sam: Time to order pizza

Carly: No no now our special guest appearance of the night.

Sam: Nerds and neediest here is

[Drum roll]

Both: Danny Phantom

Danny came walking down the steps. He was wearing his black hazmat suit.

"Hey guys thanks for letting me be on the show "Danny thanked.

"So Danny do you want to play a game?" Carly asked.

"What game. "Danny asked, He knew this was not talked about.

"Carly's most popular game…"Sam trailed of.

"What am I sitting on?" Sam and Carly sang in chorus.

"First Danny will put on the blind fold. "Carly said in a mysterious way wrapping the blind fold around Danny's head.

"And I'll fill the seat with the secret item" Sam said.

Freddie turned the camera.

"The secret thing is slime. He whispered.

He turned the camera round.

"Now Danny you will have 30 seconds to guess what you are sitting on" Carly explained.

"So are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Ugh this is odd." Danny complained.

"That means yes in Carliess." Carly said.

Danny sat down.

"Ugh is it peanut butter." Danny asked.

"No" Carly said.

"50 seconds" Freddie said.

"Um….Pumpkin guts." Danny asked.

"Heck no pumpkins are only good for smashing." Sam yelled.

"40 seconds." Freddie said.

"Um…..sap." Danny asked

"We don't live in a forest No!" Carly yelled

"Um... " Danny trailed of.

"29 seconds" Freddie said.

"Umm…Slime?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Carly said.

Sam pushed a button on her remote and applause went off. Danny took off the blind fold and sat up and tried to scrap the green slime off the chair.

"Well that's it for iCarly join us next time." Carly said.

"Or not." Sam said and began sipping her Pepsi.

"iCarly is sponsored by Pepsi and Fenton works." Sam said jokingly.

Ok that's the end of the story. If you won't to know why I had a good bit of the story like this,

Carly:Hello

That is because I think everyone hears enough of said. Please comment and I will be writing a sequal to this. Happy Halloween!


End file.
